Pourquoi
by Kikuoka Almond
Summary: Kenyataannya aku hanya ingin tahu satu hal : mengapa?/Solangelo for #TAKABURC


**Pourquoi**

 **disclaimer :**

PJO, HOO, and any characters in it © Rick Riordan

Untuk #TAKABURChallenge

 **summary :**

Kenyataannya aku hanya ingin tahu satu hal : mengapa?

.

.

.

.

Nico di Angelo tidak akan pernah memahami bagaimana bisa figur laki-laki di hadapannya ini jatuh cinta. Apakah karena fisik? Apakah karena perasaan yang tertimbun? Apakah karena kebetulan? Nico tidak tahu. Nico _ingin_ tahu. Ia ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan sosok berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru langit itu saat menatap dirinya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang dirasakan sang putra Apollo saat bersama dirinya. Nico ingin tahu, bagaimana Will Solace dengan sukarela menyerahkan hatinya.

Karena Nico tidak percaya pada cinta. Ia tidak percaya pada afeksi yang murni karena perasaan. Nico tidak percaya. Ia tidak percaya pada Cupid yang menakdirkan panahnya mengenai sang putra Penguasa Matahari agar jatuh cinta pada putra Penguasa Kegelapan. Kontradiksi. Berlawanan. Nico tidak percaya kejadian muskil semacam itu.

Sesungguhnya, Nico tidak ingin bertanya-tanya karena ia bahagia bersama Will. Ia hanya takut kebahagiaan ini hanyalah sebuah kamuflase indah yang menutupi rasa sakit yang menantinya kelak. Nico sudah kehilangan kepercayaan pada keindahan. Ia tidak percaya yang _hal-hal bagus_. Dan baginya, kehadiran Will dan perasaan hangat yang berkorelasi dengannya adalah sebuah anugerah yang mengancam. Nico tidak pernah mendapat kebahagiaan absolut, jadi kenapa sekarang berbeda?

Jadi, jika ia membiarkan pertanyaan penuh keraguan mengambang di pikirannya, jangan menghakimi. Nico tidak pernah menuntut kebenaran perasaan Will padanya. Ia cukup puas dengan apa yang dibagi laki-laki bersurai pirang itu. Kebahagiaan. Rasa cinta. Rasa disayangi.

Hanya saja, otaknya tak bisa berhenti berpikir: Mengapa dirinya?

.

.

.

"Kau mengerutkan dahimu lagi, Nico."

Suara lembut itu menembus dinding lamunan Nico, mengembalikannya kembali kepada kenyataan. Kenyataan yang artinya adalah teras sempit kabin Hades yang suram. Bagaimana, tidak suram? Gampang sekali bagi Nico memilih cat dan dekorasi kabin. Tinggal beli cat warna hitam dan putih, serta seperangkat perlengkapan pemakaman saja.

Untunglah, sejak ada Will yang rutin menyinggahinya, kabin ini menjadi sedikit berwarna dengan pot bunga matahari besar di dekat pintu. Serta sepasang kursi malas dengan warna putih. Tentu saja, Nico tak bisa menolak jika ancamannya adalah Will tidak akan mampir lagi apabila barang-barang 'khas'-nya dibuang.

"Kau tahu," kata Will sembari menatap Nico dengan mata birunya. "saat dahimu berkerut, aku nyaris bisa membayangkan apa yang kau pikirkan."

Nico mengangkat alis, agak skeptis. "Memangnya apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Diriku." Will menyeringai sembari menelusuri jejak kerut di dahi laki-laki berwajah pucat di depannya. Ia berdehem sebelum menirukan suara Nico yang serak. " _'Demi Hades, bagaimana bisa dia menjadi milikku?'_ "

Tangan Nico menepuk tangan Will, menyingkirkannya dari area keningnya. Ia mendengus dan memalingkan muka. "Yang benar saja."

Will tersenyum lebar. Sangat yakin dengan tebakannya. Ia menyelonjorkan kaki di kursi malas. Matanya memperhatikan pekemah yang mondar-mandir di sekitar kabin. Jam-jam seperti ini adalah waktu latihan. Seharusnya semuanya melakukan sesuatu. Bukan hanya duduk-duduk santai di teras kabin sambil menggombal.

"Kita harusnya latihan. Melakukan sesuatu. Berlatih pedang atau apa," Nico bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di kursinya. Sudah dua kali, ia menangkap sorot mata curiga Clarisse La Rue dari kabin Ares yang bolak-balik menenteng senjata dan sasaran tembak. Bukannya ia peduli, sih. Tapi tetap saja.

"Kita sudah melakukannya." Will menepuk tangannya.

Nico menoleh padanya. "Memangnya kita melakukan apa?"

"Latihan berkomunikasi dengan orang lain," katanya dengan serius. "Tidak ada orang yang lebih baik dijadikan pasangan terapi komunikasi selain pacarnya sendiri."

Nico meringis saat mendengar dua kata terakhir itu. Sudah dua bulan dan masih belum terbiasa. _Pacar._ Untuk ukuran orang yang sesungguhnya berasal dari tahun tigapuluhan, keadaan yang dialami Nico ini sudah bisa disebut luarbiasa.

"Berhenti terlihat seolah kau kesakitan, Nico." Will menegur. "Kau selalu terlihat seolah aku baru menusukmu atau apa saat aku bilang 'pacar'."

Nico tidak menjawab. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengelus cincin tengkorak di jemarinya. Gestur otomatis yang dilakukannya saat ia sedang berpikir atau gugup. Tidak ada yang luput dari perhatian Will. Ia memperhatikan segalanya soal Nico. Bagaimana tidak, ia adalah dokter pribadinya. Dan putra Hades itu adalah pasien istimewanya.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Nico?" Will berkata perlahan. Tangannya beranjak untuk menggapai tangan Nico. Gerakan refleksnya terhenti begitu tangan mereka bersentuhan.

"Will," Nico menarik napas pelan. "pernah mendengar _pourquoi_?"

.

.

.

 _Why does the Sun go on shining?_

 _Why do the eyes of mine cry?_

 _Why do the birds keep on singing?_

 _Why do my lips smile?_

Tentu saja Will pernah mendengar _pourquoi_. Meskipun ia lebih mengenalnya dengan istilah Kutanya Mengapa. Dulu, ia dan ibunya, Naomi sering bermain itu. _Ibu, kutanya: mengapa matahari terbenam?_ Dan sambil tersenyum, ibunya akan membalas, _Ayahmu ingin beristirahat._ Will akan bertanya lagi, _Ibu, kutanya: mengapa aku tak pernah bertemu ayah?_ Dan ibunya akan memeluk Will erat-erat sambil berbisik, _Karena ia menyayangimu._

Butuh banyak waktu bagi Will agar permainan itu masuk akal baginya. Dan pemahaman akan permainan sederhana itulah yang menuntunnya pada satu konklusi yang mengubahnya. Bahwa bukan salah Ayahnya, Will tidak pernah merayakan Hari Ayah. Bahwa bukan salah Ayahnya, Will selalu membolos saat Hari Karir.

Kini, Nico bertanya padanya. _Pernah mendengar_ pourquoi _?_ Memangnya apa yang ingin ia ketahui?

"Ya." Will mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ayo bermain itu." Ada tekad yang menyertai tiga kata sederhana itu. Tekad sama yang dirasakan Will saat memainkan _Kutanya Mengapa_ dengan ibunya semasa kecil dulu. Tekad untuk mengetahui kebenaran.

Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Will selain tersenyum dan menyetujuinya, jika ia memang ingin tahu. "Ayo."

Nico menarik napas. Lalu, laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata sekelam malam itu terdiam. Gampang menebaknya sedang berpikir jika melihat jumlah kerutan dahinya. Ini hal yang serius.

"Will, kutanya: mengapa kau menerimaku di sisimu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Will terperangah. Untuk sesaat ia tidak bisa melihat hal lain, selain Nico. Dan pertanyaan yang menuntut sebuah penjelasan. Sebuah cerita untuk dikisahkan. Tapi bukan kisah rekaan. Nico membutuhkan fakta.

Tanpa ragu, dijawabnya pertanyaan mudah itu. "Karena aku menginginkanmu."

Alis Nico bergetar. Tapi ia melanjutkan. "Will, kutanya: mengapa kau menginginkanku?"

"Karena aku _memang_ ingin. Tidak ada penjelasan lain." Will mencoba menelusuri apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Nico. Apa yang tersembunyi di balik iris matanya yang gelap. Tapi, Nico tidak ingin kata-kata manis.

"Will, kutanya: mengapa kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Pertanyaan itu menggema lagi. Keras di dalam kepalanya. _Will, kutanya: mengapa kau jatuh cinta padaku?_ Ya, mengapa? Will ingin melemparkan pertanyaan itu kembali pada dirinya sendiri. Karena ia tidak tahu. Ia tahu mengapa ia menginginkan Nico. Ia tidak tahu mengapa kehadiran Nico mendadak begitu penting. Will tidak tahu mengapa. Ia hanya tahu ia jatuh cinta. Tapi mengapa?

"Aku … tidak tahu."

Ada sorot keterkejutan di mata Nico, Will melihatnya dengan jelas. _Amat sangat jelas_. Sejelas saat ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika mengobati seseorang. Sejelas ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan alat musik.

"Will," suara Nico menyiratkan luka. "Jangan bercanda."

 _Paham_. Will berbicara dalam hati. Tentu saja, ia paham bahwa saat ini kekasihnya sedang berada di dua persimpangan: jalan menuju tebing curam, atau jalan menuju hutan beracun. Yang mana pun jalan yang Nico pilih, niscaya akan menewaskan dirinya. Dan Will harus ada di sana, menjadi penyelamat dari kebimbangan hati anak itu.

Tapi apa yang harus ia katakan saat ia tidak benar-benar tahu jawabannya?

"Sungguh, Nico, aku tidak tahu," ungkap Will. Dalam hati, ia mengutuki kenapa situasi mereka berubah menjadi berat seperti ini. Will bukan filosofis, bukan pula pemikir seperti anak-anak Athena. Atmosfer macam ini membuat paru-parunya sesak. "Aku hanya nyaman saat berada di sisimu. Aku hanya … kapanpun kau terluka, kau merasa sedih, kau _tersakiti_ , aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menghiburmu. Menjadi sandaran hatimu. Hanya itu."

"Will—"

"Giliranku, Bocah Maut." Will memotong tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari Nico. Pemuda itu mengambil napas panjang—cukup untuk melonggarkan saluran pernapasannya. "Nico, kutanya: kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

…serangan balik.

Kali ini, giliran jantung Nico yang dihantam palu. Pemikiran pemuda itu mendadak _blank_ , sehitam kaos yang dikenakannya saat ini. _Kenapa kau mencintaiku?_ Itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa Nico jawab.

Lalu sekilas, memori seluruh hidupnya bermunculan di kepalanya. Kematian Bianca. Masa lalunya yang menyedihkan. Percy Jackson dan segala pesonanya…

—tidak. Nico memiliki jawabannya.

"Aku mencintaimu karena kau baik," jawaban Nico berupa lirihan pelan yang terbawa angin. Tapi, tentu saja telinga tajam Will masih mampu mendengarnya. "Karena kau selalu memperhatikanku. Tidak lebih dari itu."

—benar.

Nico tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah percaya kepada namanya _unconditional love_. Cinta tanpa syarat itu tidak pernah ada. Kenyatannya, empat tahun lalu Nico jatuh cinta kepada Percy karena anak itu baik padanya. Karena pernah menyelamatkannya. Dan selalu seperti itu sekalipun Nico mengkhianatinya berkali-kali.

Nico suka kepada Percy karena laki-laki itu pernah baik padanya.

Lantas, apa bedanya dengan Will?

"Begitu." Kejujuran. Will tidak tahu bahwa satu kalimat dari Nico mampu menusuknya sedalam ini. Tangannya mengepal, menekan emosi. Will menerima Nico apa adanya. Segala hal tentangnya, baik itu hal baik maupun buruk, Will menyukainya. Ia tidak boleh marah gara-gara hal spele semacam ini.

"Nico, kutanya: jika seandainya aku berhenti bersikap baik padamu, apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Suaranya mengkhianati hatinya.

Begitu ia sadar akan perkatannya, ia langsung meletakkan tangannya di depan mulut, panik. "Nico, aku—"

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu." Jawaban yang lugas dan pedas. Iris gelap Nico menatap lazuardinya. Hanya satu detik sebelum menurunkannya kembali. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan mempertahankanmu? Bodoh banget."

Will Solace yang berada dalam pikiran Nico: sok ngatur, sok _bossy_ , main perintah, idiot. Deskripsi yang menyedihkan. Meskipun Nico yakin pemikiran Will tentangnya juga jauh lebih menyedihkan.

"Nico." Suara Will sedingin es. "Apa kau … masih mencintai Percy?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" jika ditanya hal seperti itu, jawabannya sudah jelas: tidak. Nico sudah benar-benar _move on_ dari Percy. Ia bahagia atas hubungan pemuda itu dengan Annabeth. Percy adalah masa lalu. Ia sekarang sudah bahagia bersama Will. "Tidak. Aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi."

"Aku mengerti." Will berdiri. "Kau tahu kenapa aku tetap mencintaimu meskipun kau bebal dan menyebalkan setengah mati? Itu karena kau adalah _kau_ , di Angelo. Mau seperti apapun dirimu, aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar berharap kau juga memiliki perasaan sebesar yang kumiliki, Nico."

Detik inilah Nico tersadar. Ia menatap iris biru itu tidak percaya. "Will, apa kau berpikir—"

"Saat kekasihmu meragukan perasaanmu, pilihannya hanya ada dua kautahu?" Will berjalan menuju pintu. Di ambang mahoni gelap itu, ia kembali menoleh pada sang putra Hades yang membisu. "Pertama, ia takut kekasihnya tidak lagi mencintainya. Atau yang kedua, itu adalah sinyal ingin minta putus."

"Tunggu, Will—"

"Semoga kau bahagia, Nico. Aku mendoakanmu." Dan tepat setelah mengucapkan hal itu, sosok Will benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, menyisakan Nico yang menatap pintu kabinnya hampa. Pikirannya kosong, seolah Zeus baru saja menyerahkan takhta kekuasaannya pada Hades. Tidak bisa dicerna akal.

Nico menggigit bibir.

Rasa penasaran bisa membunuhmu. Sikap egois niscaya menyakitimu. Nico paham semua itu—ralat. Di antara semua demigod, ia-lah yang paling tahu kedua perasaan itu. Nico sudah belajar bahwa ada beberapa hal terlarang yang harus tetap terlarang. Nico juga sering melihat para demigod yang termakan rasa haus darah dan egosentrisnya. Nico tahu. Nico mengerti.

…tapi lagi-lagi, ia bersikap seperti itu.

Ia memang bodoh.

Tetapi di atas semua kebodohannya, kesalahan fatal Nico karena ia ketakutan. Karena ia tidak siap bila Will terlepas dari genggamannya dan melayang pergi—laksana kertas yang diterbangkan angin. Ia ketakutan dan gara-gara itu pulalah, semuanya menjadi retak.

Nico menggenggam bagian kaos yang menutupi jantungnya, mencengkramnya erat. Seandainya kukunya terbuat dari pisau, bisa dipastikan kaosnya robek saking kuat genggamannya.

Seharusnya, ia menjalani saja hubungannya bersama Will tanpa perlu bertanya-tanya. Seharusnya ia biarkan saja takdir membawanya pergi. Seharusnya … seharusnya …

Sudah terlambat untuk kembali sekarang.

.

.

.

 **[Fin]**

 **catatan :**

 **Pourquoi** ( _france_ ) lit. kata tanya mengapa - - biasanya merujuk pada dongeng tentang bagaimana sesuatu terjadi

 **Naomi** **Solace** disebutkan di Trials of Apollo sebagai nama gadis ibu Will, seorang penyanyi _alt-country_ yang ditemuinya di Austin/

 **.**

 **First of all, saya minta maaaaaaaaaaaaffffffffffff banget kalau FF ini nggak sesuai ekspektasi :")))))) serius saya kaget banget pas tau dapet FF-nya kak Bel. tadinya pengen dibikin happy ending tapi entah kenapa malah enakan dibikin putus aja :D/dibacok**

 **Thanks for reading^^**

 **2k16 © Belindarimbi 13 ft Kikuoka Almond**


End file.
